Inmortal Love
by Merle-1986
Summary: After Galaxy the life continues, and the Starlights will have to confront their destiny. The appearances are deceptive. (SMS Stars's continuation) Please review it! It's my first fanfic and I would like to find some messages about it... =)
1. A Dream, a Goog-Bye

A DREAM, A GOOD-BYE  
  
In a distant galaxy to ours:  
  
A planet seems to be in flames, thousands of explosions take place in it. Big volcanoes in eruption expelling lava as if all of them had put in agreement in to do it simultaneously, even more this way. This planet enjoys a great life and beauty. The fire and the magma do not do any more that to renew constant the land that thanks to the floods comes to the places where the explosions do not reach, being these zones of a beauty carried to extremes. Big trees of green heart and blood, holders of broad trunks of hard bark raise vigorously towards the sky in an attempt go to the stars. Millions of flowery branches are born of its being and exuberant glasses covering the sky. Thousands of flowers in vivacious colours, you never surprise all of them, seen by the terrestrial one. So different from that our planet possesses. Every species of a beautiful colour, intensely, brilliant in the light of the "moon" and cheers in the light of the "Sun". Though not so at least between them they are equal since, each one possesses a different tonality, the special and only sheen that the difference of the others. The grass, humid for the dew of the night, covers all those spaces that would remain naked without the presence of it. Seas, immense lakes and other contrarily insignificant, joined among if for resplendent rivers full of life, carrying all of them of a strange crystalline light, light that we long for many people here, an exchequer, a gift of extreme value for the one who has the honour of observing it. Marine plants cover their soils offering to the aquatic fauna splendid places where to hide and exquisite food. Between so many beauty there is glimpsed a city, a fortress of fire. The houses rise as flames bathed by the Epsilon's shy light making seem that these are in constant movement. Big avenues full of equally beautiful vegetation to which cover the planet. Fantastic trees overcome the height of the homes. Five towers in the shape of flames surround the city, monitoring the planet, each of them guarded by the guardians of Kämpfer, Genezer, Naywa, Sandstorm and Krystallos named by their respective planets.  
  
In the middle of the imaginary pentagon a great garden, surrounded by a lake of magma and adorned with incandescent fountains, gives step to a great palace ... it seems to be made of red coral ... though ... maybe not, but its searched carefully formation of an unimaginable harmony, joined its flaming colour guards looked like surprisingly to of these beautiful marine formations. In its interior there resides the sovereign; one of this antagonic planet, the princess Kakyuu, governor and protector of Kinmokusei.  
  
Far from the city, a beautiful lady of long black hair and deep blue eyes, sitting in the shore of the Lake of Dreams, looks melancholy at the sky how looking for that one that the darkness denied to her.  
  
My beautiful angel ... my odango ... if I could return to see your smile ... so eternal and so fleeting simultaneously ... I remember how the weeping was covering easily your crystalline blue eyes, though rarely I saw you to cry of heart ... maybe when you confessed the deep sadness to me and impotence that you were feeling you were not having seen to receive news of that one to which you loved ... you love ... and I dare to dream with that those who you spilt when I rebelled my feelings to you were sincere. If I could return to see that face of playful, tireless girl ... if I could return to see to your hair playing with the air ... your slender figure that was guarding the soul of which safely it would be ... and it must be ... a great woman. Now I just dream of being able to return to see you ... before ... I should forget you ...   
  
Someone approaches her, and admires her. He notices that two sad tears slip down her cheeks.  
  
"Princess, we must go away."  
  
"Yes... this..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Not, nothing, bilges."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Earth a young girl of fair hairs sleeps deeply.  
  
A field plunged in the darkness, only the moon lights the place and in the light of this one the figure of a young man appears:  
  
"You... you have returned ! What illusion! Already you will see when one tells it to the girls!"  
  
"Odango... there is nothing that to tell... only it's a dream ... your dream..."  
  
"How?" She puts a silly face because she doesn't understand anything.  
  
"I only ... I came to say goodbye... to say the last good-bye to you..."  
  
"You are very serious... it's a joke right?" she stares at him in shock.  
  
Finally the moon lights the face of the young man who till now was kept secret in the shades. Usagi observes it and can see the sadness in his eyes, eyes that are starting to moisten...  
  
"No... my destiny will separate definitively of yours one and I... I must forget you ... though before making it so I needed to see you one last time..."  
  
Suddenly the figure disappears and Usagi is alone in the immensity of that place, until ...   
  
"Usagi! ¡Wake up! You will be late!"  
  
'Luna...' she rubs her eyes and looks at the clock. "What!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?  
  
The black cat continues watching as the girl starts dressing at a spectacular speed and goes rushes out saying a rapid "Good-bye!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei does not give it too much importance. "You dreamed it?"  
  
"Yes... I saw him- he was very sad..."  
  
Ami doesn't know very well either that to think with regard to the dream. "And you can't remember who is?"  
  
"No... on having woken up suddenly his face was deleted of my mind."  
  
Makoto is going to say something but Minako interrupts her. "It's probably some poor boy whose heart you broke in the Silver Millennium; and one of many recollections that have lately been coming to your mind. It's nothing to be worried about."  
  
A great sweat drop appears in the faces of all. Rei is excited enough that she cannot suppress what she thinks. "You always think about the same thing! Every day you seem more like Usagi's silly one, that she dreams bilges and above then wants to look for rare meanings where there aren't any. In my opinion it was a simple dream, and nothing more."  
  
"Rei!" All look at her in amazement. Even though she always gets into arguments with Usagi, it is improper of her to speak like this.  
  
"Oops, pardon, but it's what I think."  
  
Usagi answered without enough conviction. "You probably have enough reason..."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days lack for the link between the princess of Kämpfer and the prince of Kinmokusei, brother of the Princess heiress Kakyuu. Everything is thought, the links among Kämpfer and Kinmokusei are joined eternally.  
  
In Kämpfer's tower faces the Lake of Dreams, the sweet princess guardian of this one, Akeryll, is in her room. It appears that she is writing a letter, her hands move rapidly and agilely. It looks as if her life depended on it, she seems anxious and sad. Something is happening to her. A tall young man with turquoise hair that is very clear, almost white -in the light of the Sun for some imperceptible reason- approaches her secretly.  
  
What's happening to her? Since she came she's not the same, something has changed in her, something happened... Himmel and Hava don't want to explain me anything, they avoid my questions ... they also are rare...   
  
The girl realizes it "Raiden! What do you do here? You enter in my room without warning and above you remain "embobado"... you have scared me, you know"  
  
Raiden notes that she hides the letter rapidly. It surprises him. "What are you hiding there?"  
  
She hesitates. "This ... nothing... I was writing to a friend..."  
  
Raiden approaches her and he tenderly whispers to her ear; "If you don't want to say it to me, you don't have to do it... I respect your privacy ... but please... don't lie to me." He leans back again and their looks cross. As if he were bewitched, the boy is unable to separate his eyes of those of that wild nymph with the ardent heart and long black hair. Of this one way instinctively returns to approach her, caresses her cheek tenderly and supports her chin. His lips are attracted to hers - like a magnet and he kisses her sweetly but with passion. She, immobile, lets herself be loved and carried for these passionate kisses, though, closely together of her heart a letter waits for its destiny. Destiny that will break down definitively with her more valued dream and in this thought a tear slips down her cheek.  
  
Raiden realises it. He stops kissing her and he again starts looking at her. It is the second time that he has seen those marine crystals bathing her face, the second time ... since she returned from her mission ... that one day ... when she was observing of far the way in since she was looking at the dark space, since trying to cross it, to come to somebody... and this solitary drop of sea... something was happening to her... something wrong... the majority of the time was remaining, seemed to be provided with an extreme happiness ... but these scanty moments in which there could the bitterness of her heart ... they were erasing this idea in his mind.  
  
Finally he asks her. "Akeryll... tell me... what has happened to you... you've changed since you returned, something happened and you don't want to tell it to me... I'm very worried..."  
  
"You haven't got anything to be worried about. Nothing serious has happened to me." She smiles. "They are only the nerves of our wedding. I want to have you close to me for the rest of my life." something inside her causes her great pain; how could she cheat it that way? How could she deceive herself to feel the same this way? 'Though I am also frightened, when we seal the link they are waiting for us big responsibilities ... that maybe I will not be able to confront ... and I am scared. (How can you act hereby? Fear to your responsibilities? From when? And he will believe it ... the own fear that he feels before getting lost her, will bandage his eyes... Indeed are you thinking about being able to make him happy?)  
  
Raiden seems to be content with her excuse, in fact it explains everything and now he does not have anything to be afraid of... though in the depths of his being he is feeling that this perhaps this is not explaining everything ... but he ignores this foreboding.  
  
"I'll deal with it... it's this... I will protect you at all times... I won't allow anybody else to press you." He continues looking at her with such sweetness as a child observes a goddess. Raiden is not sure of possessing her, but the only fact of having her to his side intensifies the flames of his love.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me Espsilon, which you conceal? So big is your secret that neither the night you light with your shy light? I see... you were always very considered with them, maybe because you will never be able to have a love... You hide those ones who can enjoy their feelings; today you give them an opportunity. Look at them! They play, they dance in the water to the sound of their hearts, they are not afraid to be discovered, you protect them. Guide them, don't you allow that they should lose, that they will be separate, take care of them ... that they do not pass what you passed.  
  
"You know? I never thought that I would see you again." She directs her look to the boy who is in front of her.  
  
"I know it. I know that you suffered very much, but now we return to be together, correct?" he seizes the hand of the girl and brings her over to his chest, just there are his heart. "Can you hear it? It's because of you." a blush waves the body of the young woman. Faíl takes her another hand and brings his body over her, putting tenderly his arms around her waist.  
  
They are not afraid about their naked bodies, the darkness guards their secret.  
  
"The most that hurts me is that the Prince won't came back either, Kakyuu will feel very alone." she hugs him with more strength.  
  
"Yes, we were all astonished when we realized that he hadn't appeared."  
  
"Galaxia destroyed his star seed. He will never be reborn, they will never return to see each other!" she starts crying. "And I have you, I will never allow that they should turn to damage to you never! Can you hear me? Never!"  
  
"Himmel ..." he kisses her like affirmation and gratitude for those words that were rebelling her bigger love to him.  
  
Near the shore, a few shrubs move.  
  
Himmel realizes it. "Have you seen it? I thing that there is someone there." she indicates the place.  
  
"I don't believe that it is anything, at all. Probably an animal." He comes again towards her to continue kissing her.  
  
In the bushes...  
  
"Shhh! Don't move!" whispering. "Have you seen? They almost saw us." she looks at the girl who is near her.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Something punctured me." She rubs her arm energetically.  
  
"Then, if something punctures you again, restrain yourself. Don't you see that if she sees us, she will kill us?"  
  
"Hava, you are exaggerating."  
  
"Exaggerating? To begin we are spying on our best friend. Second of all: we're supposed to be guarding our respective towers and ... third of all ... they are naked." she reddens.  
  
"Yes... your boy is handsome. I do not know if it is the darkness or-" she doesn't end the phrase, because Hava interrupts her.  
  
"You are a pervert. Leave my brother in peace; you have Raiden, and besides I don't care if Faíl is nice or not, it would be a bit strange, don't you think?  
  
"I suppose that it's a good reason, but if he were be my brother... besides we haven't done anything "bad"; we are only making sure that nothing happens pass to Himmel. It's our friends duty!"  
  
"Akeryll!"  
  
In the lake:  
  
Himmel hears it again. "Can you hear it? It sounds like someone is shouting." She dives into the water and swims up to the shore.  
  
"Wait for me!" he starts swimming to reach her and soon catches up. "In the next one you wait for me, it isn't going to hurt you..."  
  
"Shhhhh, scout."  
  
"I don't hear anything, if sounds as if someone has already gone away."  
  
"So if someone has seen us... good-bye to our secret."  
  
In the bushes:  
  
"Later you say to me."  
  
"Keep silent and run!" whispering. "If she sees us we'll be killed!"  
  
They run; as silent as cats. It is obvious that they are experienced.  
  
Faíl continues. "I doubt it very much, surely it was some rare insect."  
  
"I don't know... we expect..."  
  
"It probably was just that. Calm down."  
  
Even this way they have a good, while trying to catch a glimpse of anything among the darkness. They could not see anything so they returned to the lake.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if they're too many grammatical mistakes or something like that, but I'm Spanish and I can't write better, if you want you can tell me my faults and I will correct them.  
  
Apart of this I hope that this chapter liked you, thanks for read it and I wait suggestions or something like that. Bye! 


	2. Red Roses

RED ROSES  
  
Today ... it must be the happiest day my life, nevertheless, the longing fills all my being. Today I will become engaged, I will marry with the man who most loves me, has loved and will love. In it, a sad sorrow gets hold of me, since I, simple mortal, I'm unable to correspond this love in everything what this one deserves. My heart belongs to someone else, to my other being, to my great love. Nonetheless today I will leave of side this feeling, and in it, I will make happy the man who really loves me, I will dedicate my life to him, trying to him, the happiness that it is denied to me.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akeryll woke up. It was a very special day for her, or it should be. She approached the balcony and she put it out. Red roses. Red roses throughout, in doors, balconies and roofs of the houses, in streets, lampposts, garlands adorning the trees. Apparently they found out about her preferences to that beautiful flower and wanted to give her a surprise. In deed they had obtained it. Her eyes were shining of happiness, she could not believe that the whole city was doing it for her, only for her. She would not disappoint them. How to do it to someone who deposits all his confidence in you? She noticed a detail, where they had extracted the flowers? They had travelled to the Earth? She did not know it, in fact either wanted to know it.  
  
She returned to enter. It was a great room, was composed by an enormous double bed. She had it since she was of anxious dream, and like that, she was having very much space to give all the turns she wanted. To every side of this one, two bedside tables. On one of them a lamp that once lit it was emitting tenuous and hot light. In the opposite side a cupboard was covering the whole wall. An irony, because almost always she used some jeans and the first shirt that had to the scope. Only in her night exits she was putted the red garment that so much pleased her. In few occasions the target. Seen like that it was really strange, but also she was present at great quantity of dances where, though she was not pleasing her too much, she had to use her garments of "etiquette" that in the main were simple enough and waisted. A screen of, if it was not because there they did not have cherry-trees, I would say that of cherry-tree it was adorning another wall, some clothes were covering it. To its left side a secreter. Her look turned aside towards it. Above it, it was finding a letter without sealing. Her expression was darkened, the tremendous happiness that she was feeling vanished. That was the letter which addressee would never receive. The letter that was taking printed all her desires, even more, the end of these. She took it. She read it once most of many that had done it. And guarded it in a booth under key, any maiden might satisfy their curiosity. She sews in that she was not being interested. She sat down in the bed. Her eyes lost in the emptiness. Her mind remembering that one that might not have. Suddenly an image appeared before her. In a small armchair opposite to the renowned one secreter, in it a precious white garment was lying. Something crossed her body. She stretched and shook off stretching herself completely. The maidens would enter anytime to start brushing her and to arrange her. She had to be marvellous for Raiden. Raiden... so handsome, so tender, so cordial boy. When he looks her, she fells that he can read her interior. He was generous and he always respected her intimacy, he never forced her to tell him anything that she never wanted. In fact, he never forced her to do nothing that she did not want. He loved her too much to do it. And she, she also too... long time ago. She was shaken again. She was starting digressing again. So she said to herself that she had to expire with her duty, and to be left of bilges, beginning for be dressing.  
  
  
  
The ladies came little while later, they were not stopping praising her beauty, and though she knew that they were doing it of heart, she could not avoid to feel restrained. They finished and they were out. They made her alone, opposite to the mirror: the garment that was wearing was carved, ended in a long tail. Her arms were remaining covered by a thin transparent fabric and her straight wrist was adorned with a bracelet composed by two red roses. She was not taking jewels; in fact, she did not like it. Only her half moon earrings that for anyone strange reason was never taking from itself. And the day of her wedding was not being going to be less. The black hair, in the light of the Sun with a slight blue tonality, gathered in a deshevelled bun stopping to fall down several locks on her face. It was observed fixedly himself, there was looking each of the details of her gown. She had become stunned, and while, the door of the room was opened entering a girl of violet eyes, she had long coffee hair and exaggerates height. She was taking put a feminine violet suit of jacket, with a white shirt of half a sleeve and steering wheels in the neckline and edge of the above mentioned sleeves.  
  
-Looking at you in the mirror? I never believed you so conceited.  
  
The girl turned round and settled her eyes in those of the speaker. -It surprises you? It's not for less, ¿ you have seen me so arranged at some time?  
  
She arched an eyebrow. -Mmm ... not, it seems to me that not.  
  
-Though Hava... you... don't be less. - She winked an eye involved in a great smile, and because of that Hava get blushed.  
  
-I couldn't be dressed in any form to your wedding, though... when you see Himmel... luck that I stopped her, either the fiancée would look like she and not you.  
  
-Who would look like the fiancée?  
  
Another girl of silver hair, green eyes and dressed impressive, though elegant, in the different tones of her look.  
  
-Himmel! Hava was reporting me that you wanted to take the place from me. - She laughed.  
  
-Hava is an exaggerate. Finally I only have put these poor dressers.  
  
The girls remained face of poker and when they reacted.  
  
-Only a few poor dressers!  
  
Now she was who was laughing. -Well, I see that you are very pretty, Raiden's slobber will fall down when he sees you.  
  
A wicked smile appeared in the face of the alluded one. -Yes ... it waits me a tremendous night of weddings. Ji Ji Ji  
  
They become reddened, even she itself.  
  
-I believe that you should calm down a bit. If not, it gives me the sensation this night will never come.  
  
-I believe that is better you don't speak so much, ¿ or you believe that we don't know what you do in the marsh? Truth, Akeryll?  
  
-Truth, truth.  
  
They exploded in guffaws and the offended became totally red. How they could have spied on her? Surely the noises that heard another night...  
  
Furious. -¿ Did you prosecute me?  
  
Trying to speak between laugh and laugh. -Not, the truth...  
  
Rapidly Akeryll became serious and continued Hava's phrase. - We were only guarding over your safety, it wasn't that you became eating by the wolf. - She continued laughing.  
  
She had said it in a completely ironic tone something that was extracting her of her cabins. Especially because this type of commentaries were corresponding herself. Though... she could not support the laugh of her two morbid companions and Himmel joined. Besides, she was feeling happy. She was not expecting to find happy Akeryll, her maturity had surprised her.  
  
-I believe that we should go away already.  
  
-Not.  
  
This No resounded in their minds as a blow. They had been afraid that it could pass in any moment. (Logically Himmel's thoughts vanished).  
  
-But... Akeryll...  
  
When she was going to open the mouth Hava went forward and interrupted her. - How? For a silly girl you think to leave everything? I was thinking that you had matured but...  
  
-Not! - They had remembered her pain, but she did not though of this one, and did of guts heart. -I only. If I learned something in the Earth is that to makes expect a man and... -she was saying this with hussy's face. In fact only it was her mask, her shield.  
  
They did not leave her to finish, two beasts cured from the mental shock that had suffered, had thrown her to them above how beasts, dragging her up to the car while she, poor person was shouting - Girls! What do you do? You haven't heard me? Give up me!  
  
They put her in a species of floating vehicle and led her to palace.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone of doubtful aspect went out of a swan, (a swan? Yes, I mind that it was a swan, though I am not very sure):  
  
-You see? I don't marry like that, I'm horrible, what you have done me...  
  
Hava seized she again while Himmel in a moment arranged her again. Maybe even more beautiful than she was, (one was noticing that she had practical).  
  
-Now, you cannot complain.  
  
-We will wait for you inside. - And she together with her companion Himmel went towards the interior of the "enclosure".  
  
Akeryll started taking full conscience where she was. Before her a great red intense palace was raising investor, defying her, and rather. In a few instants she was going to challenge herself preferring her duty to her heart, and that fantastic construction not towards more that to remember her. She continued looking around it and surprised she realized that a multitude was looking at her with questioning face. Apparently even they had not recovered of the scene that they were ending of attending. She blushed, what they would be thinking... Suddenly she felt someone putting his arms around her. She knew who was...  
  
- Sam! Not in the day of my wedding you can behave?  
  
The high and thin young man, holder of dun eyes and long silver hair, gave up her becoming just in front of her and winking an eye, - Only I wanted to give you the congratulations-. He laughs heartily. (The people remained tried to be recovered of the previous thing, but in view of what was happening it could be impossible). Finally he stretched his arm to her. -Miss, you're very beautiful, ¿ would you wish that I was accompanying to your dear? Or... on the contrary, would you prefer that I was kidnapping you?  
  
-Mmm... let me think... my darling and smart Raiden or one idiot... of so ridiculous name.  
  
-Understood, understood, you haven't to continue. - Sam's complete name was Samum, and he hated it, for it from he was a child, he was not allowing that nobody should call him it this way, only her.  
  
Akeryll took his arm and directed a beautiful smile for him. Sam was one of the men whom more she loved in her life. She knew him from child and among them an unbreakable link had been created. He leaned her always at all time since she was the rebellious girl who was denying to assume her princess duties. More of once she was escaping with him to train with the sword. Still being a girl her power was superior to those of other senshis. In certain way, because she was basing everything on the cultivation of these, forgetting the fact that, even being senshi also she was a princess, and as such, had to learn good manners and to behaving with diplomacy. It was bursting her. Even this way and opposite to any prediction she turned into a two faces pretty lady. Into the meetings or parties, into the diplomatic assemblies, into the advices... she was capable of acting with all propriety and demonstrating a sharp intelligence, but once out of these, she was returning to be the girl of her spoiled jeans that was radiating irresponsibility. It was like that she was.  
  
On his part Sam was feeling full devotion for that person who was defying her duties and whose force was increasing day after day, managing to turn finally into the leader of the Kakyuu guardians. Akeryll was remembering also that he always had courted her, and that she always was evading his words with ironic commentaries. She knew that really he had felt something for her, but she was conscious that this feeling would leave him. So the courtship (passed to be a game between them, being made pass for dear and poor devil. Now he was taking her towards her destiny, it might not have been someone else, because he was her sustenance, her guide.  
  
-My Lady (He was calling her this way to make her furious)- he looked at her, she had became stunned and had stopped walking.  
  
-Ups, jejej- she put her hand in her head and laughed nervously -I was thinking that we are very good friends, at least you're my best friend. - Sam was surprised, though this affirmation was never reality had said it to him directly, was staying understanding. -Well, we enter. Raiden already has to be becoming nervous, is capable of thinking that I have escaped with you. - She winked her eye to him and they entered the palace.  
  
There was foreseen that the ceremony would be celebrated in the interior gardens of the palace. So once penetrated the door they met a magnificent vegetable scene, and in it they had not forgotten to plant on several zones precious shrubs carrying multitude of red roses. Akeryll's eyes were shining before so many beauty. The wedding music started sounding to the pace of her steps. She was looking at side and side recognising the faces of all her dear beings. She was feeling the brilliancy of the village in her cheeks. The end was coming. Every time she was approaching more the altar, where Raiden was looking at her. He looked at her from the same instant that the music sounded announcing her presence. His eyes were denoting an extreme happiness, it was looking like that on his life he never had experimented this feeling with so many intensity. She was returning to him the look, its, on the contrary, endowed with an imperceptible dread, in fact, the happiness of this one oppressed her.  
  
Without realising Sam had already taken her before Him. He gave up her arm, greeted Raiden, who so nervous was unable to declare some word, and put next to Hava. Apparently Hava and Himmel had begun to lucks who would do of godwedding since Akeryll was unable to decide, and well, it won the first doing her role with Sam. For it Himmel was Raiden's godwedding accompanying Faíl... About the bottom she was thinking that she had lost on purpose... She approached Raiden smiling him and taking his hand, she was noticing that to every moment his possession was increasing.  
  
As the sovereign of Kinmokusei, Kakyuu started reciting the words that would join them eternally. None of the two had to give one yes, was not necessary, not in their ceremonies, their spirits were joining without words, only the melody of their hearts.  
  
When Kakyuu finished, Raiden brought Akeryll's hand softly over him and slid among one of her fingers a platinum ring. Akeryll did the own thing and they joined in a passionate kiss as response the acclamations of their friends. Suddenly Akeryll's body started shining detaching a great and hot energy that filled to all transporting them to an unknown world...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mmm ... I don't know what say, well yes, hereinafter I will tell you why I give these names to my prominent figures and...  
  
Oh! Yeah! I want to give thanks to Magy (Sei-chan) for helping myself to correct my mistakes in the first chapter, also to be grateful for Ixchel and Akiko to help myself to choose the names. ¡Thank you girls! 


	3. ¡¡Warning!!

¡¡HI!!  
  
I'm Merle and I only want notice you that i could take a time the traduction of the next chapters. An other think is that now if you want do anonymous review, you can do it. Nothing more and sorry if i take a long time to update. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! 


End file.
